


Divergence

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: Okay I suck at summeriesNaboo, a beautiful planet that changed things in many ways, the catalyst. Genososis has just ended and the clone wars have begun, a master and apprentice separated are brought back together.





	Divergence

Naboo.  
There was no denying the peaceful planet was beautiful, lakes and rivers, a thriving city. Like most planets Naboo had a dark history, fifteen years ago saw the return of the Sith, who had been lurking in the shadows gathering strength. Fifteen years ago the first two Jedi to encounter one, in over a thousand years, one lost his life, his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Qui-Gon sighed as he stood there in the reactor where he had lost Obi-Wan, it had been fifteen years. His mind went back to that day and the events that had proceeded it. 

They had returned to Naboo, the queen having concocted a bold and daring plan, make allies with the Gungans, use their army to battle the Trade Federation droids, while the rest of them took back the capital city of Theed. Ever since leaving Courscant, things had been tense between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, it started because before the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon declared he would train this nine year old boy, forsaking Obi-Wan who had been his apprentice for twelve years. Qui-Gon had felt the shock and hurt flare across their bond, a look of pain crossing the young man’s face before it was quickly hidden.

Qui-Gon had not meant to hurt him, he was desperate to train Anakin because he knew he could become a great Jedi and Obi-Wan was ready for the trials, ready to become a Jedi Knight. The council determined the final decision would be made later, they had to return to Naboo with Queen Amidala. Qui-Gon didn’t know it then, but his life was about to change and be it good or ill it was hard to say. They headed for the throne room, well they were about to when the Sith they had faced on Tatooine showed himself.

He told the others to go he and Obi-Wan would handle him, they all shed their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers. The battle was on as he and Obi-Wan fought together, the fight moving towards the reactor core. Qui-Gon was not fast enough to block a hard kick the Zabrack threw and it knocked him down to the walkway below. Obi-Wan didn’t dare stop fighting as he and the Sith moved further away from Qui-Gon who cursed and managed to make his body move he had to get back to Obi-Wan. 

Though he ran as fast as he was able he was blocked from Obi-Wan and the Sith due to a laser wall, Qui-Gon tried to use their bond to tell Obi-Wan to wait on him but he got no response. The walls lowered and Obi-Wan and the Sith were fighting again, Qui-Gon nearly made it but was blocked by the last wall. He cursed watching Obi-Wan fight alone, though he held his own quite well, he reacted just a hair to slowly, the Sith bashed his lightsaber hilt into Obi-Wan's face before shoving the red blade into his body. The sound that escaped Obi-Wan’s lips would forever haunt Qui-Gon, it was a choking sound combined with a grunt of pain. Qui-Gon could only watch helplessly as Obi-Wan went to his knees before slumping to the ground on his side.

The Sith grinned at Qui-Gon, the look was clear even if no words were said, your next. The laser wall came down and Qui-Gon fought like a man possessed, his Obi-Wan, his child was hurt, he could still help him. Qui-Gon was beginning to tire but kept up his assault, when he felt the flicker of Obi-Wan's force signature Qui-Gon nearly roared and blocked the blow, kicked the Sith before slicing him in half and kicked him down the shaft. Deactivating his lightsaber he ran to Obi-Wan and gently pulled him into his arms.

“Obi-Wan”

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open, they were glazed with pain. “M..master…c..cold…h..hurts…”

“Shhh, it’s going to be alright Obi-Wan, stay awake, please Padawan stay awake” Qui-Gon pleaded. 

Obi-Wan made a pain filled sound, even as his breathing became more ragged. “I…I’m sorry…master… I’ve been…a bad … apprentice…”

“You have been an amazing apprentice Obi-Wan, your going to be alright” Qui-Gon said desperation in his voice as he felt Obi-Wan’s force signature weaken. 

Obi-Wan tried to speak again but the pain was too much for the young man he tried reaching out to touch Qui-Gon who quickly took his hand. “M..master….” Obi-Wan managed as his eyes became to heavy to keep open and his breathing stopped. 

The cry Qui-Gon released as Obi-Wan passed would have turned anyone’s blood cold and he held Obi-Wan to him sobbing, he had failed Obi-Wan and he would never be able to make it right. The Jedi Council arrived a few days later, with the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan was given his Knight status, and he was given permission to train Anakin. When the time came it was all Qui-Gon could do to light the pyre that held Obi-Wan’s body.

Qui-Gon came back to reality when he kept hearing his name. “yes Anakin, what is it?”

“Senator Amidala says the banquet is in an hour master”

Qui-Gon nodded, it had been the reason they had come as they were heroes on Naboo and it was the anniversary of the battle. “I’ll be along presently Anakin” the young man nodded and left. Qui-Gon sighed again as he looked at the spot where he had held Obi-Wan as he died for several long moments before he turned to leave.

 

Naboo.

This was the last planet Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to be on, yes Naboo was a beautiful planet but it held bad memories for the Jedi Master. It had been fifteen years since he had lost Qui-Gon, fifteen years since he had taken Anakin as his Padawan. They had come at the invitation of the current Queen of Naboo, they were heroes to the people. The clone wars had started a few months before and the Jedi were now leading their own troopers, knights and master’s were generals. Padawan's we’re commanders, Obi-Wan still couldn’t believe it had come to this. More then once he wished Qui-Gon was still around, he could use his advice. 

Obi-Wan knew he had needed to do it, he told Anakin he would be back before the dinner and went down to the reactor core, no one stopped him. Obi-Wan’s mind replayed the battle between himself, Qui-Gon and Maul, it had taken time but they had learned the Sith's name. He saw the walkway he had fallen from and down onto, it had been that delay that caused Qui-Gon to get ahead of him. That foolish mistake that separated them, that caused Qui-Gon to be stabbed and die in his arms, his final words to train the boy. Well he had done it, Anakin was a knight now. He stared at the spot where Qui-Gon had died in his arms. “master…I miss you still” Obi-Wan said. He turned to leave the pain still to raw when the force felt strange and Obi-Wan knew only darkness.

 

Qui-Gon had been just about to exit when he felt the force surge around him and he had to grip the door to stay upright. He panted when the surge ended and he saw he wasn’t alone anymore and saw another Jedi on the floor. Qui-Gon was confused to say the least, how had another Jedi ended up here of all places. His hand near his lightsaber he approached the still form, he could see ginger hair but couldn’t see the others features. Qui-Gon was steps away when the other stirred groaning, pushing himself upright. He rubbed his temple looking around and froze when he saw Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan woke with a groan, what the kriff was that? At least he was still where he had been he looked around to see if anything was wrong when he saw someone that shouldn’t be, it was Qui-Gon very much alive. “Master?”

Qui-Gon froze hearing the voice he had not heard in fifteen years, a voice he knew even if the appearance was different, hair longer, beard on his face. “Obi-Wan? No it can’t be”

Obi-Wan got to his feet staring at Qui-Gon, he looked almost the same except…his hair had more silver in it now and a few more wrinkles. “I could say the same of you master”

“how is this possible, your dead” Qui-Gon said.

“Dead? I’m not dead, you’re the one whose dead” Obi-Wan said. “that’s it I’ve finally cracked, I knew Anakin would drive me to insanity”

“Anakin…why would…how would he even drive you insane?”

“Because I trained Anakin just as you wanted, and now with this blasted war starting”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi died fifteen years ago today, you cannot be my former apprentice”

“oh really? I’m dead am I? You Qui-Gon Jinn died fifteen years ago because of the Sith” Obi-Wan said folding his arms.

“This is getting us nowhere, you cannot be Obi-Wan. Come with me” Qui-Gon said. He needed to contact the council.

 

Qui-Gon took the man who claimed to be Obi-Wan to the communication room, and put in the call to Courscant. “Padawan put me through to the council” he told the Padawan who answered the comm. 

“The council is” the Padawan started. 

“This is an emergency”

“I…yes master” the padawan said putting the call through and the holographic images of Mace Windu and Yoda appeared.

“Qui-Gon this had better be important” Mace said barely held in check annoyance in his voice.

“It is, I have a supposed Jedi claiming to be Obi-Wan”

Mace raised an eyebrow even as he and Yoda shared a look. “Come again” he said. 

“The man with me says he is Obi-Wan and that I am the one who died fifteen years ago”

“With you he is, step forward” Yoda said and Obi-Wan moved into view and bowed. 

“Masters” Obi-Wan greeted.

He sounded like Obi-Wan even if his hair was longer, a beard on his face. It was his eyes, the same ever expressive eyes.

“Obi-Wan you claim to be hmm?” Yoda asked.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, former apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn” Obi-Wan said.

“Long gone is Obi-Wan, killed by a Sith he was”

“I am most certainly not dead, I would like to think I would know if I were”

“Much sass you have” Yoda said thoughtfully. “much like Obi-Wan yes, to the council you will come prove we will if Obi-Wan you are”

“Qui-Gon you and Anakin will return with…Obi-Wan immediately” Mace said.

“And what of the celebration”

“I’m sure the queen and Senator will understand” Mace said. “Tell them there is an emergency and you have been recalled”

Qui-Gon nodded. “I will have our ship prepared” with a nod from Mace the transmission ended.

“Well that went well” Obi-Wan said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved star wars and haven't written it in a long time please be kind and also I'm looking for a co author, if interested let me know please.


End file.
